


Out of Focus

by Adeomori



Series: Dream SMP One Shots and AU'S [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Dadza, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Long One Shot, Long Shot, Love Confessions, Multi, Multiple Part One Shot, Multiple Relationships, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Ranboo being kind of a younger brother, Reader is too soft for her own good, Sexual Tension, Techno and Dream rivalry, Tension, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, but also very cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeomori/pseuds/Adeomori
Summary: Apocalypse AU where you save a man in need, making a series of events unfold.This story is somewhat inspired by the lovely @ethotlliot , since I've always loved Apocalypse AU's and smashing them together with MCYT is very, might I say, poggers.If you don't know them, check out their profile, they're one of the best writers on here and have some great Dream FanFics, Stray being the one that inspired this One Shot, or more like kind of pushed me to do it, as I already wanted to.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Sapnap/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, georgenotfound/reader
Series: Dream SMP One Shots and AU'S [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Out of Focus

**Author's Note:**

> ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘
> 
> This one shot will be divided into two parts, the first mostly for story building, and the second will have more parts of romance and tension.
> 
> 5,855 words for part one.
> 
> unedited
> 
> ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘
> 
> CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY:
> 
> ♡Dream  
> ♡Sapnap  
> ♡George  
> ♡Technoblade  
> ◇Philza  
> ◇Ranboo

╔════*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*════╗  
 ** _O u t o f F o c u s_**   
╚════*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*════╝

_Fuck, this was pretty bad. But there must be a way out. I'm sure of it. Right? Fuck okay no this is really bad and-_

Okay, let's breathe, allow me to explain _why_ exactly I'm saying this and totally not freaking out or anything. Those damn infected dead are flanking me from all damn sides in this stupid building, their annoying grunts and moans filling up my ears. How distasteful. Was it too much to ask for some new clothes after only having a very selected few left? Not to even start on my lack of proper pants-

I huffed, an annoyed grunt escaping my parted lips as I darted from isle to isle while propping the clothes into my backpack simultaneously. I managed to snatch two army pants my size, exactly what I was searching for because they have big pockets and are loose fitting but not too loose, and a new pair of combat boots my size.

Hoodies, underwear and shirts I've still had plenty of back at the base, if not some a little dirty, but they're good enough. 

My eyes scanned the area, the front door was a total fucking chaos with the amount of undead crawling over each other, creating a mass pile of death. Yeah, that's a no-go. The back doors weren't any different, as well as most windows, however there was one broken down window a little to the right of me, only a few infected crawling there, and I made a beeline for it.   
Axe ready, and backpack now securely around my shoulders, I swung it back and sliced off the head of the one crawling through. Damn, that was a clean cut, the head falling down in front of my sneakers. I made quick work of hopping over the body, cringing when said body sliced completely through the broken glass. Whatever, it's double dead anyways.

After kicking another monster away, I finally had a clear path, running through the street back towards my parked bike. However, before I could reach it, a loud yell was heard somewhere in the distance to my left. It didn't sound like one of the infected, no. It was higher, and a clear terrifying human shriek, shaking me through my core as my heart started beating even faster.

I've heard it many times that I'm too gullible for my own good in these times, too naïve. But that wasn't true, at least in my opinion. Just because the world went to shit and a lot of humans too, doesn't mean they're all bad. However, choosing yourself in most options is important-

Another ear piercing, nightmarishly haunting yell stopped my thoughts, and before I could think twice about my stupid actions, I ran towards it. It didn't sound like a trap, they.. However that is, are in deep trouble. I could help, and if not, I'll just leave! Easy as that, yeah. Mhm.

The yelling continued, together with the sounds of what could be sobbing, and right as I rounded the corner into an alley I saw exactly what was happening. Around 15 zombies had cornered a man, who was standing on a small edge of a building, just out of reach of the horde. It wouldn't take long for him to slip into his definite death, the bunch below him clawing at the edge, slowly but surely making the edge crumble with their grabby hands. 

"I don't wanna die I don't wanna-" The stranger taunted, before letting out another shriek as a zombie successfully grabbed his ankle, only for the man to kick it away. My eyes darted around all directions, the building was too high for him to reach, the ground obviously not an option, and the building didn't have any other parts sticking out to help him. I could maybe climb on top of the roof and help him up, but that might take too long, he was going to fall literally any second now. 

Cursing beneath my breath, I went for the other option- being a distraction.

"HEY!" I flinched at my own yell, it being a little louder than I expected, but no time to think about that.

The mans terrified eyes snapped to me, as well as around 9 or ten of the undead, 7 of them immediately crawling and walking towards me. I let out a shaky breath as the man focused back on the remaining 8 that stayed by him, trying to grab him, and snap their disgusting teeth at him. Okay, okay, breathe. This is fine, you can handle this. 

You just needed the rest of them to focus on you as well and then stay out of their reach. You let out another whistle, bashing the rotten skull in of one of the zombies that came to close with your axe as you stepped back. 3 more zombies left the man, focusing on you as well. "Yeah that's right! I'm already on the ground, just- just ready to be grabbed!" You taunted further, a little shaky. Did that man even have a weapon? 

Your frown deepened as you ended two other zombies, your axe and arm splattered with rotten blood and dirt, and your breathing turned heavier with every swung. Come on, you've trained for this.

Just as you killed two other zombies, and made two more zombies turn to you, the man only having three focused on him now, you almost got grabbed by one of the undead that somehow ended up behind you. You managed to dodge it just in time, kicking the creature away, and rolled to your left before another one would be able to grab you.

You scrambled back up, walking into the alley and swung your axe into the necks of two of the three zombies that had grabbed him as he kicked the third one square in its face hard enough for it for the head to snap back and fall back. Before it could crawl back up or the other ones could reach you, you grabbed the mans hand and dragged him with you. He grunted as you did so, his breathing ragged and uneven as the two of you ran. 

After about a minute of running, the two of you reached your bike, and you let out a relieved sigh. "Th-thanks" 

You turned around to look at the man you rescued, as he took in a sharp inhale. Now that you finally had time to look at him, a small blush formed on your face. Damn you, hormones, you just got him out of an almost death situation, stop acting up just at the sight of a pretty boy. 

You nodded, looking into his deep brown eyes, his face looking pained but curious. "Of course" you hesitantly half-whispered back. "What happened? Did you get bitten?" 

The stranger shook his head, leaning back on your black bike and closed his eyes for a second before they focused back on you. "No, just scratched" 

Ah, so that explains his pained expression. "Where?!" Your voice was once again filled with worry, as the claws of the undead were infected with many diseases and could be dangerous on their own. And if they hit anything vital, this guy could be dead in mere minutes.

"Shoulder and my side- nothing-" He took in another sharp exhale when he shifted slightly, hand immediately going to his side. "-nothing vital" he finished, and I gave him a nod. Your eyes darted towards his side where he was clutching, your hand instinctively reaching towards him when you saw him freeze up when your fingers slightly touched him. A small blush formed on your face. "Ah- Sorry" You quickly said, stumbling a little in your words. "May I see?" You asked carefully, hands darting back towards his face. 

He hesitantly gave you a nod, a slight blush forming on his ears and cheeks, lifting his red stained shirt for you to see. "Fuck" Your voice was barely above a whisper as you saw the deep wound, he definitely needed to be tended to as soon as possible.

"Alright, my base is not far from here, we have to hurry, this could be bad."

The stranger looked surprised, probably because you not only saved him but now also trusted him enough for you to apparently help him back at your base, but if you didn't he would die. And he seemed nice, and you didn't want all your effort in saving him to wash down the drain- 

God, you really _are_ stupid, piggy is definitely going to give you a scolding when you arrive.

After getting your helmet out from the bike and helping him on the back of it, you hopped on in front of him, placing the helmet on your head. "Sorry I know this isn't the most comfortable for you, but I don't have a car" You apologized, but justified yourself in the fact that you were helping him at all. "Hold on to me"

He complied without a word, wrapping his hands around your waist and pushing himself against you more, and your touch starved idiotic self couldn't help another blush forming. Fuck this stupid apocalypse, and the stupid lack of normal social interactions a nineteen year old should be able to experience. But who are you to complain, this damn apocalypse has been happening for 6 years now, it's not new anymore.

Shutting off your thoughts, you started the engine and raced towards your base, trying your best not to think about the man with a surprisingly sturdy body- Please, stop. This man is literally bleeding onto your back.

After some minutes of driving way too fast to be safe, you finally arrived at base. "Wait here" You said, hopping off the bike to open the gate with your key, driving the bike through it, before stepping off the bike again to close the gate behind you. 

You quickly apologized again but not closing the gates would lead to very angry yelling and lecturing and you did not want any more than you were already going to get. 

You drove towards the relatively small but definitely not tiny mansion that you and your team changed into your base, and you hopped off your bike one final time, throwing your helmet on the ground without a care. You felt the strangers eyes follow you as you knocked on the door loudly. "RANBOO COME HERE QUICK" you yelled out, stress seeping into your skin as you looked back at the man, who was clearly anything but okay.

He must be in an awful amount of pain.

It took only a few seconds for a stressed Ranboo to open the door, immediately confused when he saw you were okay, but the stress returned just as fast when he saw the injured man on your bike. "Oh-" He stammered, but you tugged his arm with you to help pick up the man with you. "Please Ranboo, help me get him in my room" You begged, Ranboo only nodding and helping you with another word. 

You and him weren't too different, the both of you wanted to help out whenever you could, so he didn't need to talk to you to understand you right now.

With some struggle the two of you were able to lift him onto your bed, somehow undetected by the two other housemates- but when you asked for them the tall male told you the two were out back working on the farm. And thank god for that, because they'll be a whole different story to convince.

The two of you made quick work of getting everything needed, the mansion filled to the brim with supplies thanks to the eldest living with you guys, who somehow was always able to bring back a truck full of supplies every trip he went away. 

Ranboo took everything over from there, you only helping where needed, since the tall man was the best at this job. 

The man hissed when Ranboo started cleaning the big wound, and not sure if it would help, you softly ran your fingers through he mans hair saying he's going to be okay, and thankfully he calmed down a bit by that, his eyes solely focused on you now as you comforted him through the pain. 

He fell asleep a little after his shoulder wound- which was less bad but still painful- was cleaned and patched up, and you quickly thanked Ranboo before rushing to get to the shower, the sticky grossness of fighting the undead still clear on your skin and clothes. 

Pro's of this mansion, it worked fully on solar energy, and after a bit of tinkering from the older man he managed to get not only the electricity working but also water, and thank god for that.

After your shower, you wrapped yourself up in a towel and threw your clothes in a bucket filled with hot water after rubbing the blood a bit with salt, hoping the blood would get out of it a bit. On your way back to the room, still in a towel because you didn't want to grab fresh clothes with your gross dirty hands, you ran into none other than the piggy himself.

He called your name making you look up, and gave him a sheepish smile. "Why is there an unconscious wounded man in your room"

It helped that he was looking away from you, his eyes angrily focusing on whatever it was to the right of you, not wanting to look at you when you're only on a towel. Using this to your advantage, knowing he couldn't do shit, you just slipped past him with a yelp, running into your room to grab your clothes.

"Come see me when you're dressed, _immediately_ ". He called angrily behind you, his voice monotone and calm as ever, but you knew damn well he was just trying to keep calm. For now, anyways.

You tried to ignore the unconscious man laying in your bed when you grabbed some comfortable clothes consisting of a simple black oversized hoodie you stole from Ranboo, not that he minded since he had plenty to spare, and some simple black leggings together with underwear and socks. You darted back towards the bathroom, because even though the man was asleep the fact that he could randomly wake up and see you in the middle of changing wasn't too appealing to you. I mean, I guess that- 

No. Mind, out of the gutter. Now.

You took your sweet time changing, combing your hair and putting it up and out of your face. You sighed, knowing you had to get out eventually, and quietly opened the door, peaking out carefully to see if the hallway was empty- which it was. 

You tip toed your way out, closing the door softly behind you. Your plan was to go to the upstairs of the mansion and claim one of the empty rooms there, since the man was now in your bed. But you rather had this than having to drag an injured man all the way up the stairs with a guy that was way taller than you, making it even more difficult than necessary. 

You smirked when you reached the stairs, ears on high alert for any sign that someone was here. Just when you were half way across the stairs, you froze in your steps as you heard foot steps nearing you from upstairs, and before you could fully turn around he already stood there, watching down on you as you looked back.

It was silent for 5 seconds before you sprinted down the stairs as fast as your legs could carry you, almost falling forward when you missed the last step. You let out a yell as he called out your name, your legs only carrying you forwards even faster than before, the man behind you fresh on your tail. 

Just when you entered the living room and was about to give up, a new hope sparkled in you when you saw Ranboo and Phil, and you dove behind them immediately, hiding behind the both of them as a seething Technoblade halted in front of them.

"Woah woah woah- what's going on here?" Phil exclaimed, crossing his arms as his eyes darted from your form back to Techno.

"Hmm, I wonder, mind to explain, (Y/n)?" The pink haired man spoke, narrowing his eyes as you shrunk further behind the two men in front of you, Ranboo shrinking a bit into himself as well.

After a moment of silence, Phil cleared his throat. "Well?" He voiced, turning his head fully towards me. I shifted a bit in my position, eyes darting all around the room to search for any excuse, but ended up groaning.

"Look- I didn't- I- He was going to die okay! I-I _had_ to!" You defended, and Phil immediately left from the front of you to join Techno's side, arms still crossed. You immediately hid entirely behind Ranboo, who just stood there as a human shield, not knowing what to do exactly. He's been in this position before, so he could handle it, but that still didn't make it any less awkward for him. 

" _(Y/n)._ " Oh fuck, the stern voice. You peaked up from behind your tall human shield, eyes darting from the pinkette to the blonde. After a minute of getting the courage, and the impatient tapping of Phil's fingers and Techno's boot, you finally got the courage to speak up.

"Look- I'm sorry, but he was seriously injured and in trouble! I couldn't just let him die!" 

Phil just groaned, walking towards Ranboo and dragged him away from you, much to your protest. "If anything happens, _you'll_ have to deal with it and clean up whatever mess it brings, you hear me? And as soon as the kids better, you kick him out. Techno, make sure she doesn't do anything else dumb"

Techno nodded, eyes not leaving you as you shifted from heel to toe continuously. I bit my lip nervously as I watched both Ranboo and Phil walk away, going towards the kitchen to undoubtedly cook dinner as it was turning a bit late. Techno however, just stood still, arms crossed, daring you to move away from your spot. You looked right back, albeit a bit nervous with the intensity of his stupid stare. After a couple seconds of this you gave up, sighing as you turned around and started to walk away.

You didn't come far, which you expected, as a warm hand landed on your shoulder and turned you back around. "Why don't you ever _listen_ to me" He groaned, both hands now on your shoulders as he frowned at you. You just frowned back. "And what? Let him just die?"

"Yes! You're more important than whoever that pleb is, alright! Get it through your skull that you don't have to risk yourself in danger for anyone, _especially_ the ones you don't even _know_ ! He could've killed you!"

"I'm not a child, Techno, I can handl-"

"Sure act like it" He interrupted, his grip briefly tightening. If glares could kill, he'd be dead by now for sure. "You know what? Fuck you! I don't have to put up with you.. with you treating me like I'm some.. some stupid incapable idiot! Just because you're heartless doesn't mean I have to be as well to be strong!" I bit back, yanking myself out of my grip.

The males eyes softened, his lips straightening into a line, and he sighed as he just looked how I took some steps back, away from him. "Look, (Y/n), I don't think you're not strong- I just.. You know I care abo-"

Before he could finish his sentence a loud crash was heard from the outside, alarming the both of us. This could continue.. later, you supposed. 

The two of you rushed towards the large window, and your heart dropped as you looked at what caused the crash. A large truck had driven right through our gate, and before I could see whoever stepped out of it I was dragged back by Techno, dragging me along towards the living room where Ranboo was already running into as well. 

He looked anxious, and you were sure you didn't look any better.

"Ranboo, (Y/n), stay here. That's an _order_ " Techno hissed, his red eyes digging into mine with a fire like intensity. Ranboo frantically nodded, trying to reach for me, but I ignored him and ran towards the hallway, much to Techno's dismay who cursed loudly behind me. Whatever, suck it piggy.

I ran towards my axe that was resting peacefully against the wall, and right as I picked it up loud knocking could be heard. Phil entered the hallway right away, gun ready in his hand, and his machete around his hip. Techno walked in not a moment later, also geared up, his usual two swiss sabers around his hip, and two hand guns around his belt. He gave you a stern, annoyed look and pushed you behind him without a word.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you here" Phil called out, his voice full of authority and intimidation. "Open this fucking door, cooparate with us and give us our man back, and nobody'll get hurt" A different voice boomed from the other side, voice clear with just as much, if not more, authority and intimidation as phil. Only this voice, also sounded _pissed._

Fuck. Okay, so these guys were just here for the man you helped- you.. that you _helped_! Yeah! Alright, so if everybody just stays calm then-

"The fuck do you take me for thinking I'll open my door for people who ran down my fucking gate" Phil answered back, now also angry. Fuck, oh my god, that's- that's not calm-

"Maybe we wouldn't have done that if you hadn't kidnapped one of our _god damn_ men. You have 5 seconds to open this _fucking_ door or you'll regret it." Alright, the man sounded furious now, that's even worse than before.

"Kidnapped?! Why the FUCK would we kidnap anyone?!" Phil yelled back. "Leave our premises, now, before I will personally make sure to spill your blood out of it myself" Techno now sounded, also pissed. 

"5"

Techno's eyes glinted, his scary side coming up as Phil tensed, bracing himself.

"4"

Was that man outside serious? 

"3"

Wait, why are we letting this happen? I literally _helped_ his guy, people are just going to get hurt for no reason.

"2-"

"Wait!" My voice sounded before I could stop myself, both Phil and Techno's head snapping towards me with an anger I've never seen on them before. They wanted me to be quiet, of course. "W-wait!" I said again, walking towards the door before Techno stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist. "I swear to god if you don't go to Ranboo _right now-_ " he whisper shouted, but I kicked him on his foot and pushed him away from me.

"We have him! I-I found him injured and cornered by t-the undead, we- we healed him you can have him back I never meant any harm-" I stuttered, before talking faster, mushing my words together into a big clusterfuck before Techno came right back behind me, slapping his hand on my mouth.

"Alright, then let us in, show him, and nobody will get hurt" the man outside called, his voice less angry than before, but I didn't miss the acrimony still present in his words, sharp as a knife. "Heh?! How about the two of you hop right back into your damn car and we'll drop the guy on the ground" The pinkette called back with the same malice, his grip faltering a bit again making me escape his grip once again. "Stop!" I called out angrily, done with this stupid dispute. I walked up to the door, ignoring the way Techno tried to stop me, but Phil stopped him. 

"Her problem, remember?" He said to the other male, but that didn't stop the both of them to be on edge. You couldn't blame them, but this was obviously anger for no reason. "Look, we'll drop our weapons if you guys drop yours, and we'll help you get the man back in your car and we'll never have to see each other again, alright?!" You tried, doing your best to sound as steady in your voice and tone as you could.

"Hm." The man hummed, suddenly a weird calm taking over in his tone. "And how can we trust you lot truly keep your word?" He continued, and I eyed the two men behind me. I let out another shaky breath, trying to calm my nerves. "We have the guy, if we meant any harm I would've left him to die in the alleyway I found him"

Another silence washed over, and my anxiety started spiking every passing second, the tension just seemed to grow and grow and gro-

Out of nowhere, my bedroom door opened, and the man I helped stumbled out. "Just drop the damn weapons Dream, she helped me" He voiced loudly, Techno and Phil looking at him so suspiciously I kind of feared it would escalate _inside_ before escalating outside. Thank god when we heard the dropping of weapons, or at least you assumed that's what it was. "Weapons are on the ground, now open the door"

I eyed Phil and Techno, the both of them not dropping their weapons at all, but I knew they wouldn't hurt them unless provoked. I kept my axe in my left hand, hiding it behind the door. "I'm gonna open the door now, okay?" I spoke, rather softly, and a simple hum is all I got in return.

Slowly, I unlocked the door and opened the door, the creaking of it the only sound we heard, together with a soft groan of pain of the man, who was now leaning against the wall. As soon as the door was opened enough for me to see who was on the other side, my breath hitched in my throat.

Not one, but _two_ guys were standing there. One guy was standing a little in the back, his black hair being taken back with a white, greyish bandana, a black collared sweater underneath a dirtied grey shirt, a flame design in the middle of it. He had a couple belts around him, that held various things, and his eyes followed me every move before focusing behind me, his face turning sour. The one in the front was wearing a while mask with a painted smile on it, his dirty blonde hair falling softly around the mask, a belt around his lime green hoodie, some black pants and black fingerless gloves sealing off the deal. Oh, and did I mention that he was an absolute _giant_ ?!

I gulped as I looked up at him, and I felt his lingering gaze on me before focusing behind me, only giving it away with a slight tilt with his head.

"We had an agreement, drop the weapons." The giant smiley face motioned below them, where two guns, an axe, and a knife now resided. 

"No, grab the guy and leave. We're not dropping our weapons." Techno voiced, his glare steady on mr smiley. 

The tall man just hummed, a tense silence taking over once more. "U-uh, I could, I could help the guy walk over to the door and-"

"No. drop the weapons and we'll get him, and you'll be left alone. A deal is a deal. Keep up your end, I don't like people who don't hold up to an agreement. Drop the weapons. _Now_." Jesus christ, what's wrong with this guy? 

Your eyes darted from Techno to the tall man, Phil unwavering behind Techno, and the same could be said about the guy behind the tall man. "You don't make the damn rules here, this is our house" Techno spat, his impatience growing in his voice as he took a step towards the door.

Big mistake.

As soon as he did, big smiley guy grabbed me by my hoodie, the guy behind him immediately kicking up the gun on his foor and aiming it at Technoblade when said man immediately grabbed his own. Without thinking, I swung my axe towards the man that grabbed me but he took it from my hand using his pure strength, pulling me flush against his body and holding the axe at my throat.

Okay, time to panic. 

Not only me, but Phil looked panicked as well, and surprisingly the man I saved as well.

"I didn't want to do it like this, but you leave me no choice. Give us our guy for the girl" Smiley man called back. A whimper left your throat, and you immediately froze up, the guy holding you doing the same. Fuck, now you sounded weak. "P-Please why are we making this hard I _saved_ him-"

"Ask your friends about that, princess, they're the ones making this hard" 

Princess?! Techno looked downright infuriated by that comment, and without another breath, a shot was fired.

God fucking damn it.

You got pulled away from the door by the man, struggling against his grip as he lifted you up and slammed open the car door, practically throwing you in it before closing the door and locking it. Oh are you fucking with me?!

I kicked at the door, trying whatever I could to open it as more shots were fired. It turned into a blur to you as you tried to focus on getting out of the damn car. After trying all the doors and searching for another key, you noticed Techno was now fighting tall smiley man, Techno using both of his swords while the guy used his and my axe. My damn axe!

You grunted in displeasure, as you started kicking one of the windows, but this car seemed to be made bulletproof or some shit. I couldn't see Phil or the other guy anywhere, and you assumed Ranboo was somewhere inside hiding. 

However, after a few more kicks at the window, the very head of the man you thought was hiding popped up. Your eyes widened, eyes leaving him and focusing back on the two fighting just a few meters away. Luckily, the two of them were so concentrated that they didn't notice the tall figure hunching over, trying to open the door. 

After some failed attempts, the boy tried the back of the truck, as it opened with a soft click.

You didn't waste a single second more, crawling out of the car and grabbed Ranboo, eyes solely focused on Techno and his match, making sure the two didn't see you. Well, if Techno saw you that wouldn't matter, but you didn't want to risk it.

The two of you darted back into the mansion, but quickly dove into a corner when Phil was having a stand-off with sir bandana. "Just let me grab him, he's in pain"

"And let you leave with one of our team members who's still stuck on your car? No fucking way, mate" 

You needed to come up with a plan, _fast._

You nudged Ranboo, motioning him to stay here. He gave a quick nod, while you silently slipped into a side door as the two kept discussing. Walking around through the study room, you quickly slipped through the second door at the end, that lead to the living room and slipped through the opening to the hallway.

There, at the very end, was the man, looking to be in a horrible shape. He shouldn't have left the bed in the first place- but you couldn't blame him with all the chaos going on, and he tried to help. He even told his friends to lower his weapon, and that gave you more hope. 

"Psst" you whispered, and the man looked up, his eyes widening before turning back normal, his eyes darting towards where Phil and his friend were. You nudged him over, and slowly but surely, he walked over to you, the two bickering too busy with each other to even notice it. Since the man didn't move before, they probably didn't expect him to, with the shape he's in and all. 

Once he reached you, you threw his hand around your shoulder and dragged him with you back inside the living room, making sure nobody saw, and set him down on the couch there. He let out a loud huff, sweat coating his face with the amount of pain he felt as he closed his eyes. He should really be resting, right now. Because even though his wounds are cleaned they're still deep and fresh, and straining them as much as he was doing could be really _really_ bad. 

You used your cold hands to swipe away some sweat of his face, but instead he leaned into your hand, and you couldn't help the blush forming on your face as he did so. You knew this was _definitely_ not the time for that though. But when you tried to remove your hand, he mumbled a soft _"please"_ and your soft heart gave in, leaving your cold hand on his burning hot face, which he appreciated dearly.

"We need to figure out how to calm them down, because it's only getting worse" You spoke in a soft voice, but keeping your voice as firm as possible, making the mans eyes slowly open again and look at you. His eyes reached yours, the brown color almost seeming golden in the light of the slowly setting sun, and if you weren't in the situation you were in right now, you'd easily drown in them.

"We need them to work together, somehow" I blinked a couple times, his voice sounding as warm as the sun rays that surrounded him, caressing his features in the soft light. It was silent for another second, before it clicked, which also brought you a bit back to reality and less into.. the handsome features of the stranger you saved. And as soon as the words slipped from your lips, the man looked at you with a curious interest.

"I think I have an idea"

**Author's Note:**

> ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘
> 
> I'm new to one shots so I'm sorry if it's not the best, also whilst writing the POV changed from 1st person to 2nd and I never noticed that happened?! I'm so sorry, I hope it wasn't too annoying lmao, I'll try to write with a clearer head next time instead while functioning on 2 monsters at 5 am :')
> 
> part (1/2), part two coming later this week


End file.
